Harry's Musings
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. N'en déplaise à certains, Harry Potter est capable d'observation, et parfois même au détriment de sa meilleure amie.


Sommaire : AU. N'en déplaise à certains, Harry Potter est capable d'observation, et parfois même au «détriment» de sa meilleure amie.

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Bonne et heureuse année! (je sais j'suis à la bourre lol) et pour ceux qui suivent "Les Indiscrétions de Lucius Malfoy" la suite est pour bientôt (si si j'vous jure! ^^ )

XXXXX

_**Harry's Musings.**_

XXXX

-_**Hogwarts Time : -La première fois qu'Harry a soupçonné quelque chose.**_

Harry laissa passer un soupir exaspéré. Hermione et lui avait encore eu un «désaccord» sur Snape… *Le* _**Professeur**_ Snape comme elle aimait à lui rappeler….

Ca le dépassait.

Bien sur la logique et la correction voudraient que l'on traite avec respect le corps enseignant en général et ses professeurs en particulier mais Snape…. Il était à lui tout seul une catégorie à part et qu'Hermione se refuse à comprendre ça le dépassait complètement.

Si on l'écoutait il était… brillant, exigeant, un peu sévère mais «rien de plus normal» dans cette matière et impatient.

_**Impatient**_…. C'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Surtout avec Neville, Ron, Hermione et lui.

Il jeta de nouveau un regard en biais à sa voisine de table et fronça les sourcils.

Elle était concentrée comme à son habitude, à ça près que ce n'était pas sa potion qui était au centre de son attention. C'était le Professeur.

Curieux.

Harry fit le tour de la pièce des yeux, essayant de voir s'il était le seul à s'apercevoir de la transe dans laquelle Hermione se trouvait, et plus important, de savoir s'il y avait d'autres élèves dans son cas.

Apparemment non.

-Hermione ?

Pas un regard.

-Hermione !?

C'était comme si elle ne l'entendait pas. Ou ne voulait pas l'entendre.

-Hermi….

-Chut Harry !

Ah. Elle faisait semblait alors.

-C'est pas grave ce n'est que…..

Il s'arrêta devant le regard qu'elle lui jeta.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, ce qu'il dit tu le sais déjà par cœur.

Elle redirigea lentement son regard vers le devant de la classe.

-Harry ! C'est impoli ce que tu fais ! Si tu ne veux pas avancer dans tes cours c'est ton droit mais c'est le mien de vouloir apprendre et retenir.

Oh oh. Elle semblait assez remontée.

-C'est _***Snape***_ Hermione, je crois que même si tu voulais apprendre quelque chose avec lui il ne….

-Harry !

Le ton qu'elle employa ne fit qu'accentuer son froncement de sourcils.

-Oh ça va ! A t'entendre on dirait que je m'en prends à ton petit ami ou que tu as un faible pour lui. Ce n'est….

-_**…. Mr Potter, j'ose espérer que mon cours ne vient pas déranger vos *petites affaires*….**_

Merde !

Il venait de se faire griller auprès de Snape.

-Non Professeur.

Snape haussa un élégant sourcil noir, satisfait.

-_**Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter Miss Granger ?**_

Harry tourna les yeux vers Hermione qui palissait à vue d'œil.

-Non Monsieur.

-_**Bien. Nous allons pouvoir reprendre.**_

Il retourna vers son bureau puis ajouta, un rictus au bord des lèvres.

-_**Ah j'oubliais. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.**_

Harry recula d'un pas devant les éclairs que lui lançaient les yeux d'Hermione.

-*_**Merci beaucoup***_ Harry ! A l'avenir j'aimerai que tu t'abstiennes tout commentaire désobligeants sur _***notre***_ professeur. Que tu t'abstiennes de commentaires tout court !

Il ne broncha pas mais la dévisagea, essayant de comprendre ce qui l'avait réellement mit dans un tel état.

Au vu de leur passé ça ne pouvait pas être à cause de la perte des points ni parce qu'il avait *essayé* de lui parler. Non, mais si ce n'était pas ça, alors ça voulait dire qu'il avait peut-être parlé de quelque chose qu'elle voulait garder secret.

Ça voulait dire que….

Qu'Hermione craquait pour le sinistre Professeur des Potions.

XXXXX

-_**Order's Headquarters : -La première fois qu'Harry à réaliser quelque chose.**_

Une réunion de plus n'allait pas tarder à toucher à sa fin. Bien que la guerre soit finie, l'Ordre n'avait pas changé ses habitudes et tenait encore une réunion mensuelle.

Le sujet était le même depuis des mois maintenant, la fuite de plusieurs Mangemorts et les possibles représailles auxquelles on pouvait s'attendre.

Harry avait profité d'un énième désaccord entre Kingsley et Bill pour s'éclipser de la pièce, ce qu'avaient fait d'autres personnes avant lui.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi il devinait sans problème que le reste du clan Weasley s'était réuni pour un débriefing non officiel, maintenant il ne lui suffisait plus qu'à trouver où ils se trouvaient.

La cuisine semblait être le premier choix.

Poussant la porte sans un bruit, il se figea instantanément dans l'entrebâillement.

La scène qu'il avait sous les yeux était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent à première vue, et pourtant….

Hermione préparait le thé, rien d'étonnant à cela quand on s'avait que c'était l'une des tâches qu'elle adorait faire lors de ces réunions.

Non, ce qui étonnait Harry c'était le fait de voir Snape, Severus Snape, attendre patiemment qu'Hermione ait fini.

Il avait l'air de ne pas prêter attention à elle mais… sans trop savoir pourquoi Harry était persuadé qu'au contraire, il était _***très***_ conscient de sa présence dans la pièce.

Il vit alors Hermione s'agiter puis s'adresser à son ancien professeur.

-_Voilà ! Deux sucres, sans lait, c'est bien comme ça que vous le prenez, Severus ?_

Harry cligna rapidement des yeux.

**Quoi !?**

Il se produisit alors quelque chose d'assez étrange qu'il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir oublier de sitôt.

Severus Snape sembla sourire. Véritablement.

-_Je vois que vous retenez toujours aussi bien vos leçons, Hermione._

Fronçant les sourcils il se demanda si Snape pouvait être au courant du béguin qu'Hermione avait pour lui depuis quelques années maintenant mais balaya vite l'idée.

Bien sûr Hermione lui avait fait et servi bien plus de thé qu'il n'aimait à se le rappeler mais quelque chose… *clochait* dans la façon qu'elle avait de se comporter avec Lui.

Et que dire de la posture de l'ancien professeur… Lui qui était plus apte à jeter des piques cruelles dans une joute verbale que tout autre chose, semblait serein, voir même apaisé par la présence de la jeune femme.

Harry pouvait, avec du recul il devait bien l'admettre, comprendre qu'Hermione et Snape entretenait une sorte… d'amitié… ?

Ils étaient pratiquement collègues, presque sur un pied d'égalité – même si lui avait de sérieux doutes sur le fait que Snape considère qui-que-ce-soit comme étant son égal- et passaient de nombreuses heures côte à côte… il était donc normal dans ces conditions de voir des sentiments se développer.

Harry lança encore une fois un regard inquiet sur la scène.

**Peut-être aurait-il dû parler à Hermione lorsqu'elle avait accepté de revenir à Poudlard ?!**

Il laissa pratiquement échapper un juron lorsqu'il vit le professeur s'adresser à son amie et la faire rougir presque instantanément.

Bien qu'il eût décidé que ce n'était pas ses affaires, il mourait quand même d'envie de savoir ce qui avait été dit mais, c'est à cet instant précis qu'Harry réalisa que Snape était en train de flirter avec Hermione le plus simplement possible.

XXXXX

-_**Fleury & Bott : - La première fois qu'Harry a compris quelque chose.**_

Cela c'était passé tout bêtement, comme une anecdote qui ne resterait sans doute pas dans les mémoires.

Il ne sortait jamais durant les heures de pointes, pourtant là il n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix, et il l'avait vu dans la rue.

Hermione.

Enfin, «croisé» serait le terme exact. Elle était passée à quelques centimètres de lui mais ne semblait pas l'avoir pas remarqué.

Ayant mis un peu de temps à réagir, il dût courir pour la rattraper puis fini par comprendre qu'elle était entrée à _**«Fleury & Bott»**_.

Il rentra hâtivement, plus focalisé sur sa recherche que sur les dernières nouveautés littéraire du monde sorcier.

La repérant vers le fond du magasin, il s'activa pour s'arrêter la seconde d'après.

Hermione venait d'être rejointe par une silhouette plutôt imposante, vêtue de noir, le tout faisant comiquement penser à une rencontre illicite.

Comme dans une espèce de mauvais film, Harry jeta des coups d'œil frénétiques à sa droite et à sa gauche pour finir par s'approcher, un peu plus, du couple.

Sa curiosité prenait le pas sur tout le reste et il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la petite voix qui lui certifiait qu'Hermione se trouvait en compagnie de Snape.

Pourquoi était-elle, ici, avec lui ?

Se voyaient-ils souvent en dehors de Poudlard ?

A quel point étaient-ils proches tous les deux ?

C'était idiot comment les souvenirs revenaient d'un seul coup lorsque la situation s'y prêtait.

Il y avait quelques années de cela il avait parfaitement saisi qu'Hermione en pinçait pour leur professeur. Faiblesse passagère qu'il avait mise sur le compte d'un romantisme rationnalisé de la part de son amie.

Peu après il avait deviné que ces sentiments, aussi irrationnels soient-ils, étaient sans doute présents chez les deux parties concernées.

Et maintenant, avec ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il comprenait.

Leurs corps ne se touchaient pas à proprement parlé mais il constata qu'Hermione s'était légèrement reculée, étant ainsi dans l'espace personnel de… cet homme, comme si elle se *reposait* sur lui. C'était subtil mais c'était là.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt quand il eût confirmation que l'homme aux côtés d'Hermione était bel et bien Snape.

Il nota un peu distraitement que le professeur affichait un air attentif mais il était incapable de juger quel était la source de son attention.

Les livres exposés devant eux ou la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés ?

Par contre il ne manqua pas le sourire discret mais ravi d'Hermione.

Harry se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, les mettant plus en bataille qu'autre chose. Ce n'était pas sa place de commenter et encore moins d'émettre un quelconque jugement mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la situation… normale.

Hermione dans une librairie… c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique.

Hermione accompagnée de Snape, ou de quiconque d'ailleurs… ce n'était pas si habituel que ça.

Lui et Ron avaient passé leur temps à éviter d'entrer dans ce magasin étant plus jeunes. «Trop de livres présents et pas assez de temps pour faire tous les magasins» était leur excuse préférée.

Le professeur semblait être un intellectuel, quelqu'un qui aimait la compagnie des livres…

Avec ça en tête Harry jeta un dernier regard au couple, qui était maintenant en plein débat apparemment, et se retira précipitamment.

Peut-être qu'après tout Hermione et Snape n'était pas une image si improbable que ça…

XXXXX

-_**Hermione's Home : - La première fois qu'Harry a vu quelque chose.**_

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était mal à l'aise, pas vraiment et surtout pas après tant d'années, mais visiter Hermione en sachant que Sn… _**Severus**_ n'était pas loin l'inquiétait toujours un peu.

Intellectuellement il savait parfaitement qu'ils vivaient ensemble, avec tout ce que cela pouvait bien comporter, et qu'ils étaient heureux.

Hermione l'était, de ça il en était sûr.

Habituellement lorsqu'il venait elle s'arrangeait pour qu'ils soient seuls, pour la tranquillité d'esprit des deux hommes concernés, disait-elle.

Et il avait cru qu'aujourd'hui n'était en rien différent des autres fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende du bruit dans la cuisine.

En un instant il vu le visage d'Hermione se transformer, passant d'un calme ordinaire à une panique oppressante.

Il ne comprenait pas bien la raison d'un tel affolement, la guerre était finie depuis trop longtemps pour que les automatismes d'Hermione soient en rapport avec. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Elle était partie depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant et Harry commença à s'inquiéter, si elle n'était pas revenue peut-être que _***Severus***_ était plus amoché qu'il ne le croyait.

Se levant doucement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il s'avança vers la cuisine le cœur tambourinant.

Se fustigeant d'être aussi apeuré qu'un première année à Poudlard, il jeta un œil dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il soupira de soulagement, à première vue il n'y avait pas de casse à déplorer.

A y regarder de plus près la scène avait un air de déjà vu inversé, Hermione attendait près du plan de travail que Snape ait fini de préparer le thé.

Harry secoua la tête et réfuta son idée première que _**quelque chose**_ clochait dans ce tableau.

La scène avait un aspect de «plénitude domestique» qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

Son envie d'en voir plus le poussa à rester derrière la porte et à se faire le plus discret possible.

Il observa alors stupéfait Hermione se moquer gentiment de la conscience semi professionnelle qu'avait Snape lorsqu'il s'occupait de sa préparation. A croire que le thé était une sorte de potion à lui tout seul.

Chose incroyable, Snape eût l'air de sourire à ses paroles, c'était un micro sourire, après tout c'était _**Snape**_, mais il était bien présent sur les traits de l'homme d'ordinaire si austère.

Harry contempla, fasciné, le couple alors que Snape tendait le plateau prêt à Hermione. Elle le remercia d'un de ses plus beaux sourires puis, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, fût retenue par Severus qui plaça tendrement, Harry devait bien l'avouer, un baiser sur ses lèvres.

La scène possédait un magnétisme fou.

Il fixa sa meilleure amie qui recevait une preuve d'affection d'un des hommes les plus réservés qu'il connaisse.

Aussi étrange que cette notion pouvait être Harry ne pouvait plus nier l'authenticité des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Ca faisait des années qu'il savait Hermione amoureuse de leur ancien professeur, il n'avait pu s'empêcher au fil du temps d'avoir des doutes concernant les sentiments de l'homme envers son amie, c'était son rôle de meilleur ami, d'émettre une certaine réserve quant à cette relation.

Doutes et réserve qu'il pouvait à présent mettre au placard.

Il retourna dans le salon et reprit sa place, à temps pour revoir Hermione, souriante, revenir vers lui.

Il ne dirait rien, ce n'était pas sa place, mais au moins maintenant il le savait.

Il était certain qu'Hermione Granger aimait Severus Snape, et aussi certain que l'inverse était également vrai.

XXXXX


End file.
